Ancient Love
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Middle Salvatore forced to turn by Katherine. She is 162 years old Damon is 167 and Stefan is 145.) She is the last outsider aloud to go through the Vahr Dohr rituals so she cannot be killed just like an Original. Starts in season 1. Mikaelson Boys/OC Rebekah/OC- Sister bond
1. Chapter 1

Rosalyn's POV

Screaming. Someone is screaming. Why? Is that me screaming? Yes.

But why am I screaming?

I look around me and I know why. My brothers. My sweet, goofy brothers. They've been shot. My throat hurts from screaming- but not nearly as much as my heart hurts.

I can't stop thinking of that night. Ever since Stefan called me saying he and Damon needed my help. Apparently Damon doesn't know that I am coming. I didn't even know that Damon survived till Stefan told me in the 40's. I sighed, ' Wonder if he knows I am even alive. Guess I'll find out.' I parked my black GMC pickup in front of the boarding house Stefan told me about.

( Her Pickup)

I sent a quick text the Stefan saying I was here and asking if I needed to be invited in. In seconds he was rushing out to me with that boyish grin on his face that I love to see. I smiled, " Hey there little bro. Haven't seen you since the 40's!" He pulled away, " Thanks for coming Rose. I didn't know who else would help us. Come on in. We don't need to be invited in the house either." I smiled and nodded following after him.

When I stepped in, I gasped. I saw a woman who looked EXACTLY like Katherine. My face turned guarded and I glared, with my Vahr Dohr Vampiric eyes glowing. She gasped and stepped back. " Why do you look like that bitch?!" Stefan looked at me, " Sis, she's not Katherine! She's my girlfriend, Elena." I turned to him, my gaze sharp. " You're dating a doppelganger?!" Elena stepped up hesitantly, " Um, I'm sorry but this is about Katherine. She's here. And she wants to kill all of us."

I turned to face her, my eyes back to their normal dark brown. " Continue." She explained to me what was going on. Shortly after she finished I stood up. " Do you know how long I've wanted to kill that bitch? She made me turn! I will kill her. No one else, understand Stefan?" He nodded, relieved that I would help. I was suddenly pinned to the wall. I glared my eyes turning their electric white-blue and my fangs elongating. I hissed at the person pinning me down before I saw that it was Damon. " Damon?" He blinked, his vampiric face fading as he took in my features. " It's not possible. You can't be my sister, she died." He took in my smokey eye makeup and dark ruby lips. My black tank top, leather jacket off already and my tight leather pants as well as my black heels. " It is me, D. She forced me to turn after I saw you two die. You both died in my arms." He tucked a strand of my dark brown, with blonde and white tips, behind my ear. " I'm so sorry, Rosy. How did I not know you were alive?" I smiled sadly, " I didn't know either of you were alive till I saw Stefan in Chicago in the 40's. HE told me you were alive as well." He pulled me into his arms and I smiled, nestling into the embrace of my older brother. He held onto me tightly, never wanting to let me go, as he kissed the top of my head. " I missed you." I mumbled into his chest. " I missed you to baby sister." He muttered against my hair.

We separated as we heard a throat clear. He turned around to Stefan and Elena watching us. Elena was looking at us in awe, I guess she never saw Damon being a big softy. Oh well, her problem, not mine. Stefan decided that he would take her back to her house before he told me his and Damon's plan on bringing down Katherine. Damon told me he was going to hunt and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

As soon as he left I went online and took the card they gave me so long ago in case I needed it. I went and looked online to see what types of homes were for sale near the area or even in town. I found a beautiful rustic stone house and knew I had to get that one. I called the retailer and asked to meet today to see it. Within two hours I had seen the home and bought it.

I sat in the middle of the floor and went to order furniture. Once that was done and I made sure I'd have it within 24 hours I made the call I needed to make. My lips were pursed in a straight line as the phone rang. When it was picked up I bit my lip, " How did you get this number?" I grinned, " Well considering you gave it to me, my dear." I heard a chuckle on the other line. " It has been sometime my lovely mate. You wouldn't normally call me unless there was a problem. What is bothering you dear?" I sighed, " I'll tell you when you get here. I've purchased a home so you can come here. I'm in Mystic Falls."

" I thought you said you'd never return there love." I frowned to myself, " I know but my brothers need me. The bitch is here." He chuckled, he knew who I was referring to.

" why would Katerina be there?" I giggled, " Come here and find out. Besides, I miss you." He chuckled and oh did it sound beautiful. " very well. I shall be there soon."

" Alright. I'll see you when you get here. I'll text you the address." " I love you, my mate." I smiled, fiddling with a ring, " And I love you." We ended the call and I sighed. ' This is going to take a hell of a lot of explaining to my brothers. At least when they find out that is.'

( Her makeup)

( Her outfit)


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalyn's POV

I look around me as I hear birds chirping. I see that the sun is starting to shine through the window of the home I bought. I pull out my phone to see I have multiple missed calls and texts. The most recent from Stefan. I called him and even before the first full ring went through he answered. " Where are you Rose?!" I yawned, ruffling my messy hair. " I bought a place in Mystic Falls. I stayed over at it. Sorry I didn't call to let you know. You know how I am on my privacy." I heard his sigh of relief. " Thank God you're okay. We thought Katherine found out you were here." I giggled. " Nope, I am all good, Stef. I'm going to head into town to get some breakfast then head back to my new place to see about my furniture I ordered. I'll message ya later okay?" He said okay and we ended our call. I saw that my beloved had called me a few times and I sighed, knowing him, he will have thought the worst.

I called him next. " Why haven't you answered?" I giggled, " I fell asleep is all. I am up and heading to town to get some breakfast. I am assuming you're already in town." I heard his sigh on the other line, " I am. In fact, open the door, love." I vamp sped to the door and opened it. I gasped as my eyes lit up and dropped my phone to hug him. His cheeky grin spread on his face as he saw my infectious excitement. He caught me in his arms and I nestled into him, inhaling his scent of bourbon and cologne. I felt more than heard his chuckle as he kissed the top of my head. I pulled away slightly to look up at him as he looked down at me. " Hello there." I smiled up at him, " Hello Elijah."

He chuckled as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. " You always have the cutest bed head dear." I giggled in response, " And you always look the best in a suit, love." He smirked a bit at that. " Let's get breakfast. I'm starving!" He chuckled and pulled away only to hold out his arm for me to loop mine through his. " Such a gentleman Mr. Mikaelson." He quirked a brow as I looped my arm with his. " Shall we, darling?" We strolled over to my pickup and he held the door open for me.

I smiled and pecked his cheek as I hopped in and out the key in the ignition. I looked down at myself and frowned as he got in the passenger seat. " What is it?" I looked at him, " I haven't changed yet from yesterday's clothes." He chuckled. I turned around and reached over for a duffle bag that had more of my clothes in it. I turned my back to him and looked at him over my shoulder with a smirk. " Mind lending a hand?"

He eyed me up and down before reaching over, and with skillful hands, undid my corset. I slid it off and heard him suck in a breath, " You always loved to tease." I looked over my shoulder again smirking, " You've never complained." He chuckled. I grabbed a crop top that was light blue and floral. I took off my heels and changed to a pair of gray toms and changed my pants to black skinny jeans. When he saw my cheeky maroon panties I heard his sharp intake of breath.

" Man, I forgot how annoying it is to get changed in a vehicle. He chuckled and pushed my hair out of my face. " Now we can go." He sat back as I started the truck. I thought that us going to the Mystic Grill would be a bad idea so we went to a small cafe on the other side of town. We were seated and we each got a cup of tea and some breakfast. I got some chocolate chip scones and a chocolate muffin. He chuckled, " Always the big sweet tooth." I stuck out my tongue playfully at him and he smirked. He went serious after we got our food. " So why is it that you needed me here love?" I sighed and set my cup of Earl Grey down. " My brothers got in touch with me saying they needed my help. When I arrived Stefan told me that Katherine has returned here to town." He nodded, " Why has she returned." I frowned, " Doppelganger. She has a living doppelganger, Lijah." He sat up straight, " Impossible."

" I thought so too. Until I caught her scent. She is human. And she is with my brother. I will not have another repeat of Katherine and my brothers. I'll kill her before my brothers die because of her." He frowned at that. " I know love. I know. Does Klaus know?" I sat back and tilted my head in thought. " Not sure. I don't think anyone really knows that this girl exists. Should I tell him?" He sighed and frowned, " I still do not like that he is also your mate love. But it might be in our best interest if we hold this off and try to give Katerina to him as well." I pouted, " But I would love to be the one to gut her Lijah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and followed the story so far! I love that so many are liking it so far. Also, thank you to the guest who reviewed! You have no worries as I didn't plan on doing it that way as I thought that bit was kind of ridiculous as Elijah is so focused on family and keeping them together.**

 **Anyways! On to the story!**

 **Word Count:1,033**

 ** _Major Sexual Content Warning_**

Rosalyn's P.O.V.

Elijah chuckled as he placed his hand the table, palm up, " Do not fret, my dear. I am sure he will let you play with her as well." I placed my smaller hand in his and smiled to him. " Let us get back to the house." He nodded and stood gracefully to his full height as I stood as well. I admired his strong jaw and warm eyes as he held out a hand for me to grasp. I smiled and linked our hands, intertwining our fingers as we left. When we arrived back to the house I bought, the furniture was starting to arrive. I smiled, " Perfect timing."

I got the doors in the house all opened up so they would be out of the way. " You know Niklaus will want to have a house built for you here." I smirked as I looked over my shoulder at him, " You know he will suck it up when he sees that I have this one already fully furnished. Besides, he will build one that resembles a plantation house. I hate those styled houses and he knows it." Elijah grinned fondly as he shook his head, " You are the deadliest creature to walk this Earth."

When all the furniture was in its place, I tipped the movers as they left. I looked around the living room with a look of satisfaction. I had gotten the cable and wifi setup yesterday so the TVs were already installed. The living room as a large fireplace with a TV sitting above it. I had one large dark brown couch, a loveseat, and a chair arranged neatly. I had a rug with a small coffee table made of dark mahogany sitting on the rug. There were only two ceiling lights as there were quite a few windows, three of which were floor to ceiling, so there was plenty of natural lighting.

The kitchen had plenty of counter space as I love to cook and bake. The dining room had a long table with plenty of chairs for everyone and had a beautiful carving on the ceiling above it. All of the bedrooms had en suite bathrooms attached and large walk in closets. I had styled each room according to the owner of them. Each having a California king size beds and dressers or vanity tables. I had made sure that there would be a study and a library as well. The one room that I knew Nik would enjoy had a full wall of windows for an art studio. I turned to Elijah. " Won't you stay with me darling?" He chuckled and nodded. I set my phone down on my dresser as we arrived at my bedroom. " Need to shop for clothes and food too."

I rolled my shoulders and popped my neck as I sighed. It was only lunch time and already felt like the day should be over. I was glad that I had ordered the bedspreads with the beds and mattresses last night. Elijah stepped up behind me and started to massage my shoulders. I leaned my head back, pressing my head onto his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed along my neck. I released a moan as he raked his blunt human teeth against my jugular and in moments we were both on the bed, him on top of me as I shoved his suit jacket off and started on the buttons of his shirt.

He growled as he snuffled against my throat. " _**Mine**_." I moaned out at the possessive dominance he was showcasing and arched into him. My supple breasts pressing against his now exposed chest and he pulled off my crop top. " _Yours_ , Elijah. Please!" HE growled again as he literally ripped my pants and lacy panties off my body. He started to grind against me and through his pants I felt his hardening length rub my core. He was soon naked our heated flesh was rubbing against each other as he nipped my collarbone.

He shifted his pelvis as I spread my legs to accommodate him. He thrust hard entering me in one pump as his shaft snuggled my cervix. His pelvis was pressing against mine and I arched my back as I cried out. " _Elijah!_ " It had been so long since I had been with any of my mates so he gave me the time to adjust to his intrusion as he nuzzled my jaw.

I felt fireworks erupting within me, knowing it was our bond, in a sense, renewing. I clawed at his back as he thrusted hard into me, pumping himself into my tight heat as I moaned wantonly for him. He cried out as he came, his hot seed flooding into me as I moaned and writhed under his strong body. I cried out my own release when he bit into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, right where he had first marked me when we had first completed the bond. He slid out, nuzzling my throat as I nestled into his arms, sighing in content. " I love you Elijah."

" I love you too, svakalega"

I dozed off in his arms, feeling content for the first time in about 90 years. When I woke He was looking down at me, tracing mindless patterns on my back as my head laid on his chest right over his heart. " mmm, what time is it?" He smiled down at me sweetly, " It is almost 3 dove." I nodded sleepily as I sat up and stretched. I frowned and looked at him as he watched me with warmth in those chocolate brown eyes of his, " I hate that I will have to pretend to hate you. I don't.. I don't think I can, Elijah, but at the same time, I don't want my brothers using me against you. I don't wanna be in the middle but I want _dopplebitch_ gone."

He nodded, " I know astin, I know. We will not lie or cover up our bond. If they cannot handle that then fine." I nodded, feeling reassured as he sat behind me and nuzzled his mark on my body, kissing it softly.

*svakalega= Icelandic for gorgeous


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the guest that gave a review! I tried a different approach on the lemon as I am normally quite descriptive. If you read my true blood bites story or my supernatural smut ones you'll see that. I will most likely go back and change it later on. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, Favorited, and followed the story! I am glad that you all like it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Anywho, on with the story!**

 **Word Count: 2, 046**

Rosalyn's P.O.V.

I stretched out, knowing that our time together had to be cut short. " go on elskan. I shall be here when you return. I know you wish to keep up appearances for now." I smiled at him gratefully before leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. His lips soft as silk against mine and I hummed in response. He pulled away with a cheeky grin on his angular face. This was a side he showed no one outside of the family. I felt honored that I had the privilege to see him like this, so carefree and relaxed.

I finished getting dressed and headed out to get groceries. As I was walking up and down the isles I caught sight of Stefan with Elena. I frowned at the site of the doppelganger, easily seeing how she was just as manipulative as her ancestor, Katherine. The same one that ruined me and my brothers. I was eager to know if my beloved Nik would let me use the bitch as a punching bag.

I tried to slip past them but Stefan caught sight of me. His eyes lit up as he smiled broadly calling out for me. " You had Damon and I worried, sis. " I smiled at him, ignoring the human entirely as she means nothing to me at all. " I am sorry Stef. I was getting my house all furnished. Need some groceries now. You know how much I love cooking and baking." he laughed again, " Yes this is true. Hope you'll share some with us. We both miss your cakes, sis. They were divine when we were human. I bet they are perfection now."

I smiled fondly at my little brother, " Of course I will. I will _always_ want to make sure you two get proper nutrition. I did when I was human and I do so now." He smiled softly as I hugged him. " I better finish up here Stef. Don't you worry though, I will stop by tonight and give you two a proper home cooked meal." He laughed again and kissed my forehead as I leaned up to kiss his cheek, something I did when I was human and he was a child still." I will see you later little brother." I walked off and smirked as I heard the doppelganger scoffing to Stefan and complaining about how I ignored her.

As I got back to my house I heard soft music playing. I grinned as I set the groceries down and he Elijah frowned at me. " You should have let me carry those, astin. A lady should not carry so much." I rolled my eyes at him but kissed his jaw in thanks. " thank you Eli but you and I both know that I am capable of carrying things like this just fine." He smiled fondly down at me and started to unload everything from the bags as I put them away in the places I wanted them. " I am making dinner for my brothers so I shall be there tonight." He nodded and stood behind me, placing his hands on my hips and kissing my neck softly as I worked on filling a kettle with water to make tea- one of my favorite drinks.

I leaned into his warm embrace as the water boiled in the kettle. As it let out its shrill squeal I pulled away. I grabbed two cups and put in earl grey for one and green tea in the other, pouring the still boiling water in as well and letting the teas steep in the cups. I handed the earl grey to Elijah and we both went to the study as I had books in there. I smiled as he sat and pulled me flush against him after he grabbed a book. His tea sat at the side on the table and I held my mug in my hands. I tucked my feet beaneath me and nestled against him, my head on his shoulder as he had an arm around me.

He opened the book and began to read aloud. This was a favorite thing for us to do. He loved my love of literature so he would always grab a book and read it aloud to me. I loved the sound of his deep voice, soothing and calm, as he read. When he got to the halfway point of the book as we started a new one, he stopped. I pouted, " Aw Lijah! That was far too soon!" He chuckled and kissed the crown of my head then my nose before he pressed his lips to mine in a soft and sweet kiss. " I would continue for you, astin, but you must prepare for your dinner with your brothers. Do not fret, darling, I shall stock us up on blood bags whilst you are out." I leaned into his sturdy, muscular frame," You are too good for me Elijah. What have I done to be blessed with having you and your brothers as my mates?" He smiled down at me, " On the contrary, elskin. It is _we_ who are blessed to have a bright rosy beauty as our mate. You light up the darkness that has become our world-my world. Without you we would be in despair for eternity."

I loved how he was eloquent with his words. Sure most thought it odd that he spoke in such a manner but I could not help but love how formal he would act. He was ever so charming to me. They all were. How I got to have the joy having found my mate, much less having three, so quickly was a gift. They had waited for me for so long. They cherished me and protected me in a way that I never knew I wanted to have someone do so. I got up, deciding to make it a nicer kind of dinner for my brothers as I was sure they haven't had a proper dinner in quite a while.

Elijah walked in as I was working on my hair and makeup. He looked me up and down, admiring my outfit. I was wearing a lacy white crop top paired with a red skirt that had a longer sheer overlay in a slightly darker red. I had on the wedding ring that was rose gold with a ruby gem and some feather earrings. I also had on a thick gold bracelet. I had a pair of red stilettos to go with my outfit as well. My hair was pulled into a bun on the lower part of my head, a braid leading to the curls that were put into a bun. My makeup consisted of a gold and dark brown smokey eye with winged eyeliner. I was wearing a matte maroon lipstick to top it off. I put on a small bit of my Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue perfume and grabbed my gold colored clutch after slipping on my red heels.

I turned to face Elijah with a smile. "how do I look?"

" you look like a goddess my love." He looked at me like a man has never seen a woman before and damn was that a confidence boost. I walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When I pulled away I grinned as I saw that I left a perfect kiss mark on his cheek from my lipstick. He chuckled and shook his head at my cheekiness. " You best be getting on over there my love. Why don't you use my car? I worry about you driving that pick up in those heels of yours."

I nodded, deciding that I would humor him for the night. " Don't mess up my baby if you use her now, Lijah." he chuckled and nodded, handing me the keys to his matte black audi that he drove. When I got the the boarding house I smiled seeing that Stefan had gotten Damon out of the house like I planned. I had stopped the store on the way to get everything I needed to make the meal. I set a few candles on the table, lit them, and dimmed the lights in the dining room. I also set out a bucket of ice with a bottle of red wine in it at the side of the table.

I made us a pot roast with veggies, mashed potatoes, and homemade dinner rolls. When they arrived I was finishing up with the cake I was decorating. They had walked into the kitchen to see me adding some strawberries to the outside of the angel food cake I made. Damon was shocked but happy and Stefan was grinning like a kid in a candy store. " Hey guys! Figured you would like a home cooked meal for a change. Go into the dining room, pour yourselves some wine while I make our plates."

Damon rushed to me, wrapping me up in his arms as he hugged me tightly to him. " Hey now big bro, I enjoy not being crushed from hugs ya know." He laughed and Stefan's cheeky grin turned to a fond one. It seems like our big brother hasn't seemed so genuinely happy in quite a while. They headed into the dining room as I asked and I finished setting our plates, having placed the cake in the fridge to stay fresh. When I brought out their plates Damon's jaw dropped. " I am surprised you remembered my favorite meal that mom used to make." I smiled, " Well, she is the one who taught me D. This was the first one she taught me how to make.I thought it would be nice." He smiled and kissed my cheek in thanks as I put the plate in front of him. I set a plate in front of Stefan and kissed the side of his head before going to make my own plate. Once I sat down we started to eat. As soon Damon took a bite he moaned in delight. " Fuck sis, I forgot how good your food was!" I laughed in delight as he and Stefan began to eat in vigor. It was obvious how much they missed this.

I was always the one who cooked for my mates, even if it made them get huffy for not "taking care" of me. I would always roll my eyes at that and laugh. We started to reminisce about playing in the fields by our house and how they let me join in their horseplaying. "... and the time that Rose would always make a bunch of flower crowns! I thought the fields by the house would never have flowers again with how many you made Rosy!"

" HEY! You guys _loved_ those crowns! Don't hate cause I made them better than you two!" We all laughed and chatted more. I stood up to get the cake and reached for their plates but Damon swatted at my hand. " You cooked, so no. **We** will do the dishes and cleanup." I rolled my eyes playfully but let them do so. I grabbed the cake from the fridge and set it in the center of the table and headed back to the kitchen to grab a knife, a cake spatula and some plates. I started to cut the cake, giving us all generous slices of cake. When it was all finished I told them to keep the leftovers and the cake and to expect me to do this at least once a week. When I got back to my house I smiled when I saw Elijah standing at the door waiting for me.

" Did you enjoy your evening, elskin?" I nodded. " Yes, it was long overdue. We reminisced for hours about playing in our backyard and how I would always make them wear the flower crowns I would make." I laughed as the fond memory played out in my mind. His smile was full of warmth. " then I believe you will still enjoy this night. There is someone here for you, darling." I furrowed my brows as I walked inside and gasped in delight at who I saw standing there with his cocky smirk and dimples revealed. His blue eyes twinkling in delight. " Hello, love."

" _Hello Nik._ "

 **Sorry I ended up making this one longer than most. Got carried away with writing it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your love guys! Here is a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Word Count: 1,605**

 _ **Sexual Content Warning**_

Rosalyn's P.O.V.

" Hello Nik." He grinned at me and opened his arms invitingly to me. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I hugged onto his warm frame. I sighed in delight as it had been so long since I had seen him. " Hello love. Miss me?" I nodded against his chest as I hugged him tighter.

Elijah chuckled at my clinging onto Nik. " Niklaus, what brought you here brother?"

"Well, I was informed that Katherine had been sighted here. I came to investigate." I stiffened in his arms. He felt it and pulled away, looking down at me; worry etched onto his face. " What is it love?"

" I know why she is here Nik. I was planning on calling you in the morning, actually."

"Why is she here, my love?"

" There is a human doppelganger, Nik." He gasped in surprise as he stared down at me, shock etching his features. " That is not possible."

" It is Nik. I _saw_ her- smelled her. She is human- and dragging my brothers around like Katherine has. I can't bear to see them go through that pain again, Nik." He hushed me softly, stroking my hair and rubbing my side. " She won't live much longer than love. You will have nothing to fear."

"Does this mean that you will finally be able to lift your curse Nik?"

" I will be. I shall get things in order for the next full moon. Do you know where Katherine is love?"

I scowled, " If I did, do you _**really**_ think I would not have her locked up in the basement to be my punching bag already, darling mate?" Nik and Elijah both chuckled at that. " WIll you wake up Rebekah soon? I miss my darling sister." Nik smirked and kissed my temple, " I will be once the coffins arrive."

" Follow me Nik. I want to show you something!" My delight and excitement at him being here seemed contagious as he smiled broadly allowing me to pull him to a doorway upstairs. " Open it, Nik." He did so and looked down at me with a wide boyish grin, both dimples revealed. " Do you like it?"

"It is stunning, love."

" Thought you would want this one to be a studio room." He leaned down, pulling me flush against his frame, and kissed me deeply. I sighed into the kiss, melting into his embrace and relishing the feel of the mate bond thrumming between us. I pulled away and giggled as he started to pepper kisses down my throat and to the mark he left on me, right on my collar bone.

My giggle turned into a moan as he nipped at his mark.

"Bedroom. **Now**."

He vamp sped us to the master bedroom and tossed me onto the bed as he quickly yanked off his shirt and we both kicked off our shoes. He crawled on top of me as Elijah walked in and closed the door. Both of their eyes were darkened with lust- I knew that I was in for a delicious night with my two mates due to their gazes.

Elijah shrugged off his coat, toed off his shoes, and loosened his tie as Nik pulled the lacy crop top I was wearing off my body. Both males groaned in approval of me in a ruby bra. Elijah sat on one side of me as Nik continued his assault of hickies on my stomach. He reached my skirt and looped his arms around me to pull me up. Once done with that Elijah slid behind me, his legs on either side of me as Nik patted my thighs with a roguish grin on his face. " Lift those delicious hips up darling."

I did and he pulled my skirt down my toned but thick thighs and tossed it over his shoulder. I was in lacy ruby panties and they growled at the sight. Elijah reached up and cupped my breasts in his large hands and my head fell back onto his shoulder as he kneaded my plump breasts in his large hands. I released a moan as he deftly removed my bra before going back to massaging my them. The skin to skin contact making me feel wetter for my mates.

They both growled at the scent of my arousal and I could see they both had hardened quite a bit in their trousers already. I undulated between them, wanting to feel more, to have the release they would give me. I pulled at Nik's belt loops and he smirked against my hip bone, standing to unbutton his pants but that is all he did. I whined and leaned forward, unzipping and tugging his pants down. He kicked it away as soon as they hit the floor and I rubbed my backside against Elijah, eliciting a groan from him. I smiled in triumph but that faded as he pinched my nipples.

I gasped as the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure shot straight to my core. "Careful, little one." I whimpered again, " Please, I n-need more!" They both chuckled and Nik ripped my panties in two. I gasped as the cool air hit my hot, wet core and he pushed my thighs apart, draping each leg over Elijah's. I mewled as Nik licked a strip up my inner thigh and pressed a kiss to my lower lips. I looked down and moaned at the sight of my soon-to-be hybrid lover kneeling in between my thighs.

He placed his hands on my inner thighs and pulled my lips apart before he started to suck on my clit. I cried out at the onslaught of pleasure, gripping onto Elijah like a lifeline as Nik brought me ever so closer to my impending release. I panted, mewled, moaned, and begged for Nik as he brought me to the cusp of release then pulled away. " NIK! P-Please!," I sobbed, " I can't take much more Nik, please… let me c-cum!" He pushed two fingers into my heat and curled them expertly and I was done for. I came with a cry, tears welling in my eyes as the feeling was overwhelming. I forgot how much of a tease he is.

Elijah had nuzzled my neck, peppering kisses against my shoulder as I came down from my high. Nik chuckled, " It is always joyful teasing you so, love. However I need to take you now. It has been too long since I have felt you around my cock. " I moaned at the thought alone, feeling my walls clench on nothing. Elijah lifted me, placing me on the bed as he quickly stood and removed his pants and boxers, before going back to sitting and having me in his lap.

We had moved to be more on the bed at this point, my body quaking with anticipation. Elijah started to work at my back entrance, slipping a finger inside to prepare me for his much thicker cock. I moaned, gripping onto Nik's shoulders as he slid two fingers into my heat, then a third. I was dripping all over again is seconds of their ministrations. Elijah, once having thoroughly prepped my, slid his cock past my ass cheeks and into my body. I moaned at the stretch. It had been _so_ long since they both took me together; and oh was it heavenly!

I mewled in delight as my ass pressed against his pelvis. He stopped once fully seated within me to allow me time to get used to it. Nik had pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, groaning, " Gods, you taste divine lover!" I smiled up at him and gasped. His cock brushed against my dripping pussy and I moaned, wanting him inside me- buried as deep as he could get within my wet cunt.

He slid inside and we all moaned. My ass had tightened around Elijah as Nik slid inside. In seconds he had bottomed out, our pelvis' touching and the bulbous head of his dick was pressed against my cervix. He waited a moment before sliding almost out of me before thrusting back in. I clawed at his shoulders as Elijah and he started a rhythm of thrusting onto me. Elijah turned my head to face him and kissed me. Our tongues caressed each other as Nik kissed my neck.

I felt the heat building within me as I was getting closer to my orgasm. "Faster! Please, I am _so_ close!" Both of my mates groaned and we were going closer to vampiric speed and as I felt myself getting right onto the brink I bit Nik, groaning as his blood flooded my mouth. Nik growled and bit into my collarbone and Elijah into my neck and we fed from each other as we orgasmed.

We came all together, Elijah releasing into me as Nik pushed his cock into my cervix as best as he could- his wolf side wanting to knot me- even if he doesn't actually have a knot. I pulled away from him and panted, feeling full of their cum as Nik slid out first. Elijah pulled me up off him slowly and I moaned at the feeling of their release dribbling out of my used holes as I laid in between them. I felt Nik place an arm under my pillow as both he and Elijah wrapped themselves around my smaller frame. I sighed in content; loving the feel of their bodies pressed to mine. I dozed off, letting myself bask in their scents and their touch as they cradled me like I was their greatest treasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 1,167

Rosalyn's P.O.V.

Bird chirping is what woke me up. I felt the arms of my mates around me and sighed in bliss. I felt kisses starting to press against my shoulder and stomach and smiled. I turned my head to see Elijah looking at me with adoration shining in those chocolate pools of his. I looked down to my stomach to see Nik nuzzling my stomach. I started to play with his blonde curls and he looked up at me, blue green eyes twinkling in delight. "Hello love." I smiled at the raspy sound of his morning voice. "Morning, Nik." I kissed Elijah's chest, right over his heart, "Morning Elijah."

" Good morning, my love."

"So what is on the agenda today, my loves?" I had decided on a more comfy outfit for the day, settling on a long blue Nike sweatshirt with black leggings and some tennis shoes on.

"Well, love, how does petrova hunting sound?" I smirked, my eyes glowing their bright blue. "Sounds like music to my ears, my hybrid." Elijah sighed but shook his head with a sweet smile on his face. We left shortly afterwards, all piled into Niks Escalade. I sighed as I watched the town come into view. "Must we separate, Nik? I do not want to be without you or Elijah!" Nik had parked a few blocks away from the Grill and turned to face me. "I know my love, I know. But your brothers cannot know we are here." I nodded with a frown maring my face. I got out first, heading into the Grill as I knew Damon was there. I sat beside him and laid my head on my big brother's shoulder. "Hey there Rosy. Where ya been? We got a plan for Katherine." I lifted my head, "truly? What is it?" he chuckled at the eager look in my eyes, "We are going to lock her in the tombs and let her desicate there for eternity. Seems fitting huh?"

I barked out a laugh, fully amused by the fact that she would be tortured by her own boredom. "I am going to see if I can spot her and figure out why she is really here." Damon nodded and kissed my forehead telling me to be careful. I left and met up with Elijah at the cafe outside of town, Nik showing up shortly after. "Did you two find anything?" They shook their heads with frowns. I Grinned cheekily, "Oh what would you do without me~?" Nik took in my mischievous expression with a growing smirk of his own. "What have you found out my love?"

"Oh nothing much. Just that my brothers plan to leave her desiccating in the Tombs." Nik laughed and Elijah smirked. "That is rich! Her own boredom won't even be able to kill her but she will wish she was dead."I giggled as a waitress came up to take our orders. I smiled and ordered a large Mocha whilst Elijah got a cup or Earl Grey and Nik a cup of Chai tea. We got a plate of sandwiches as well to snack on as we figured up a plan of action. Once we got our orders in, I started to sip on my coffee and sighed in bliss as I felt the warmth spread throughout my chest from the drink.

"So shall we let my brothers go with their plan then we take her?" Nik nodded in response, "That sounds wonderful my love. We can use her to get the new Petrova Doppelganger so I may break this wretched curse." I leaned back in my chair, feeling like everything was starting to fall into place for us. I could be rid of that damned katherine who forced my turning and used my brothers and Nik would be free from the curse his mother placed on him centuries ago.

We finished our meal and left back to the house to prepare. Nik had the coffins brought in and I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Time to make our family whole once more." He pulled the daggers out from his siblings and I smiled as I saw Rebekah. " Sister!" I hugged her tight and sighed in delight. I heard a throat clearing and released bekah to see Kol pouting like the man child he is.

I rushed to him, hugging him tightly as I nuzzled into his chest. "I missed you Kol."

"I missed you too _Min lille engel_." I nestled into his embrace, taking in his scent of blood, chocolate, and cinnamon. He always had a slight tinge of the spice no matter what cologne he would put on. He eyed my attire and gave me a roguish grin before tickling my sides. I squealed and playfully smacked his chest, "you are such a menace Kol!" He stopped to nuzzle against my jaw, nipping the flesh affectionately. I caught a whiff of hazelnut, the sea, and a mixture or steel and forests after it has rained. I looked to the person who had that scent and gasped as I saw it was their eldest brother, the one who has slept the longest, Finn Mikaelson.

Rebekah gasped in delight," No way, Finn too?" I nodded, my eyes not coming off from him. He seemed to feel the same as I released Kol and walked up to Finn. "hello, Finn."

"Hello." I smiled at the depth of his smooth voice. '"It is nice to finally meet you." Kol whined, wanting my attention, the needy petulant child that he can be. " Engel! Come one, come back! I want cuddles!" I giggled and rolled my eyes, " Oh Kol, are you not happy that your family is all back together?" He huffed but I knew him well- better than most. He was quite happy to have his family all together. I felt Finn touch my cheek softly with his calloused hand and I leaned into, smiling softly at the warmth. " _min lilla kompis._ "

The other brothers blinked in surprise, "Well this is quite the conundrum." I smiled and relaxed into Kol who had come up behind me to hold me. "How so, Lijah? Sure you are all brothers but you all are also mine." My eyes flashed vibrant blue when I said that. Finn stared in awe at my vampiric eyes. " I was the last one allowed onto Vahr Dohr before they shut out the world completely. They trained me and I became like them." Finn nodded in thanks to my explanation. .

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Min lille engel-**_ my little angel- Norwegian

 _ **min lilla kompis**_ \- My little mate- Swedish

I have this notion that each one of them speaks to her in a different language when using endearments. Kol is Norwegian, Elijah is Icelandic, Finn is Swedish, and Klaus might be like a combo of English and Dutch or Danish. haven't decided on him yet. let me know!


End file.
